


Быт и нравы угнетателей и поработителей (сцена номер раз)

by CloudCuckooLander



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, blame frank grillo, not as much of a jerk medal for brock, oh and there is gambling, ridiculously out of character, take nothing seriously, total crack
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudCuckooLander/pseuds/CloudCuckooLander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О пользе неуставных ремонтно-диагностических процедур и совсем уж неуставного досуга в работе с ценным персоналом и другие истории, рассказанные в курилке ЩИТоГИДРы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Быт и нравы угнетателей и поработителей (сцена номер раз)

**Author's Note:**

> Добро пожаловать на ДНО, располагайтесь на мягком песочке, ощутите всю глубину ТЛЕНА И БЕЗЫСХОДНОСТИ хД  
> Варнинг: страшный зверь Мойпервыйфанфик; 600 с копейками слов крэка и стыдобищи.   
> Написано [по заявке](http://wintercaptain.diary.ru/p196762090.htm) и под пинки Линтарес, так что это все она. И Фрэнк Грилло. А я только кнопочки нажимал.

Мало кто, даже среди сильно посвященных, знал и вообще мог предположить, что "скорпион", обитавший за спиной Зимнего Солдата (как, впрочем, и несколько наборов ножей различного предназначения, а также три телескопические дубинки, комплект сюрикенов ювелирной почти работы и еще некоторое количество предметов неясного происхождения, но тоже явно не безвредных) достался ему вовсе не с оружейных складов ГИДРЫ или ЩИТа. Пистолет когда-то исправно служил агенту Броку Рамлоу, и служил бы дальше, не сойдись звезды под кривым углом. 

Очередная по счету миссия Зимнего Солдата под началом Рамлоу, мягко говоря, не задалась. Официальная версия для крайне узкого круга лиц винила в осечке перекупленных осведомителей. Мнение Брока касательно версии, отчета, осведомителей и всего, что попалось под горячую руку, нигде запротоколировано не было, но излагал его Рамлоу долго, громко и эмоционально, оживленно и доходчиво жестикулируя и меряя шагами комнату, в которой слегка офигевшие, но в целом солидарные с ним техники собирали протез Солдата от локтя до кисти практически заново.

По завершении работы конечность нуждалась в повторной калибровке и надлежащей проверке, и вот тут-то агент, заинтересовавшись процессом, прекратил конструктивную критику коллег и их профпригодности, а также пап, мам и прочих родственников до седьмого колена: никто почему-то не торопился запускать какие-либо машины и/или программы и тыкать в Солдата инструментами. Вместо этого ему просто дали одну-единственную монетку, прицепили с десяток датчиков и велели “приступать”. 

Поначалу монетка постоянно выпадала из неуклюжих металлических пальцев, однако спустя минут пятнадцать малопонятных махинаций система была приведена в рабочее состояние, и дело пошло на лад. Еще через пять минут Зимний Солдат уже вытворял с монеткой что-то, граничившее одновременно с волшебством и порнографией, а у Брока Рамлоу возникла крайне навязчивая и совершенно непрофессиональная идея. 

Дело было за малым — найти колоду карт, несколько часов времени на обучение и некоторое количество идио...агентов для обдира...игры. А пистолет... не сказать, конечно, что ему было не жалко отдать хорошую игрушку, но, во-первых, сам научил, во-вторых, профукал тоже сам, да и вообще, кнута Солдату давали всякого и достаточно, а вот пряниками особо не разбрасывались. Поэтому “скорпион” перекочевал в арсенал Зимнего Солдата. 

В целом, затея оправдала все усилия сверх любых ожиданий. Правда, уже к утру Александр Пирс лично пресек беспредел, прочитал всем участникам и заговорщикам лекцию о недопустимости разбазаривания личного времени ("...предназначено ДЛЯ ОТДЫХА! _ПОСЛЕ_ ТОГО, КАК ВЫ ОТЧИТАЕТЕСЬ РУКОВОДСТВУ, А НЕ ДО!") и личного оружия ("Вы думаете, вам новое вынь да положь? ЕЩЕ РАЗ ПОДУМАЙТЕ, ГОЛОВОЙ") и пообещал было вычесть сумму выигранной наличности из бюджета отдела на следующий квартал, но после подробного отчета о проделанной "работе" передумал и не только разрешил оставить честно, не очень честно и даже совсем уж нечестно добытое добро, но и похвалил за нестандартный подход к работе с особо ценным ресурсом. 

К вечеру все, что не обрело за предыдущую ночь новое место, вернулось на свое. Зимнего Солдата поместили в криохранилище в соответствии с процедурой. Однако с того времени агента Рамлоу не раз видели в помещении, где находилась капсула. 

Что он там делал, предпочитали открыто не интересоваться, но разнообразных баечек стараниями операторов видеонаблюдения и прочей технической шушеры ходило много и разных. Одни говорили, что он рассказывает замороженному убийце, как идет жизнь в мире за стенами, словно коматозному пациенту, другие — что раскладывает пасьянсы, третьи — что пишет в тишине и покое отчеты (масла в огонь подлил проходивший как-то мимо сплетников Брок, бросив через плечо, что там еще спать хорошо и акустика недурна). 

Однако более всего в этой истории примечательно было то, что после очередного пробуждения (и даже после нескольких обнулений впоследствии) Зимний Солдат так и не забыл ни единого трюка. Забыл, правда, как, когда и кто его научил. Рамлоу даже обидно стало поначалу, но делиться он ни с кем этим не стал, да никто и не спрашивал.

“Хорош, зараза”, — почти с нежностью подумал про себя Брок, наблюдая, как подопечный суперубийца методично разобрал, вычистил и собрал трофейный “скорпион”, будто с ним в руках родился. — “Старею, что ли, сентиментальный стал, как блядь портовая”.

Брок Рамлоу всегда старался не загадывать, чем закончится очередная новая миссия.

Как позже выяснилось — зря.

**Author's Note:**

> "Скорпион" - это [пистолет-пулемет Vz.61 Skorpion](http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Skorpion).


End file.
